Un Retour Innatendu
by cathe687
Summary: Attention spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus la saison 8! Liser a vos risque et périls si vous n'avez pas vus la saison 8


Un retour innattendu

Un retour innattendu

Depuis plusieurs semaine Sara ne c'étais pas présenter au labo, la dernière chose qu'elle avait laisser étais une lettre pour Grissom... L'équipe évitais de parler de Sara ou de tout évènement pouvant rappeller celle-ci. Ils ne voulait pas blesser Grissom qui avait faillit plonger dans une dépression lors du départ de Sara.

Aujourd'hui, comme tout les nuits l'équipe avait eu une grosse enquête a réssoudre. L'enquête portait sur le meurtre d'un homme qui avait été tuer, à coup de couteau, par sa femme. Grissom étais arriver plus tot sur les lieux du crime. Habitude qu'il avait gardait de lorsqu'il bossait avec Sara. Après c'être assurer que la maison étais sécuriser, il y entra. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il eu un choc. Un corps d'un homme gisait par terre, mais c'étais le moindre de ces soucis, il venait de découvrir une petite gamine croupis dans un coin. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et son chandail étais taché de sang. Cette scène étais très dur a supporter pour lui, pas parce que la gamine avait peut-être un lien avec le meurtre, mais cette scène lui rappellait Sara, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait une révélation sur son passé. Il s'approcha de la gamine, et s'assura qu'elle n'étais pas blesser, tout ce qu'il distingua fut quelques égratignure mineur. Il demanda au secour de soigner sa plait et s'occupa de la gamine comme si c'étais son propre enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard le reste de l'équipe arriva. Catherine se dirigea aussitot vers Grissom.  
- Gil est tu sûr que sa va aller, je ne t'ait jamais vue dans un tel état, lui demanda t-elle. Bien sûr elle omit de parler de la fois ou Sara avait été enlever et qu'il avait trouver un cadavre.  
-Je ne sait pas Catherine, je ne sait plus qui je suis sans elle, je me demande sans cesse ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle parte, ou plûtot ce que je n'ai pas fait. Depuis son départ j'ai l'impression d'être un moin que rien, elle étais tout pour moi, elle avait accepter de m'épouser, un sanglot se forma dans son oeil gauche mais il fit comme s'il avait une poussière dand l'oeil et se avant même qu'il ait finit sa phrase Catherine le coupa.  
- Tu devrait rentrée au labo voir ci quelqu'un n'a pas besoin d'aide ou tout simplement rentrer chez toi.  
- Je vais rester au labo, sa ne sert a rien d'aller chez moi, la maison est vide sans Sara...  
Et il se mit en route pour le labo.

Bref, Il passa la journée enfermer dans son bureau, car Mya n'avait pas besoin d'aide, en fait il n'étais même pas aller la voir. Il étais environ 5 heures du matin lorsque l'équipe de nuit partit. Catherine l'avertit qu'ils attendais tous l'arriver de l'équipe de nuit a l'entrée du labo. Grissom avait déja perdu espoir de voir Sara apparaitre dans l'entrée du labo pour prendre la relève. Il resta donc dans son bureau incapable de dormir. Il pensa et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour retrouver Sara, celle qu'il aimait tant. Il ouvrit son tiroir et pris une envellope beige, il l'ouvra et relu pour la enième fois la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyer.

Pendant ce temps Warrick, Nick et Catherine attendait la relève, ils discuttaient de tout et de rien. La porte de l'entrée souvrit et tous se retournère pour voir si c'étais la relève, ils .étais tous fatiguer de leur heures de travail et avait hâte d'aller dormir. Grande fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils aperçurent la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux brun légèrement frisé, de beau yeux marron les dents d'en avant écarter et un sourire peu confiant. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge parsemer de fleur noirs. C'étais une robe très simple mais a l'intérieur se trouvait quelqu'un de bien spécial, Sara oui, oui Sara Sidle. Elle avait l'air peu confiante mais avait toujours ce même air. Catherine étonner la salua puis toute l'équipe l'acueilla, exepter Grissom qui n'avait rien enttendu et qui étais en train de lire la lettre.

- Grissom est-il rentré chez lui, je ne le trouve pas, demanda t-elle, avec une angoisse dans la voix.  
- Non, c'est normal , depuis ton absence il ne sort plus de son bureau a moin qu Ecklies le force a retourner chez lui, réponda Catherine.

Sara pris donc la direction du bureau de Grissom, d'un pas mal assurer mais ferme. Lorsqu'elle passa dans le couloir elle vécut tout les moment qu'elle avait passer au labo, lors de sa première autopsie, lorsqu'elle avait vomit, lors du retour de Grissom alors qu'elle revenait d'un conteneur à vidange, la chicane qu'elle avait eu avec Catherine, la fois ou Grissom étais venu la chercher au poste et bien sur le jour de son départ ou Sara avait embrasser Grissom... Revenent à la réalité elle s'aperçut qu'elle étais arriver au bureau de Grissom. Mais pourquoi soudainement son coeur battait a 100 mille a l'heure et qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle sentait ses joue en feux et que...elle ne trouva plus de raison et ce dit qu'elle devait aller le voir et ne pas faire comme les autre fois partir dès qu'il la refuserai. Elle avait une volonté de fer et étais décider a réussir. Elle se mit dans le cadre de la porte, ce qui lui rappella une foule de souvenir. Elle le revit, il étais si beau, mais il n'avait pas cette lueur dans ces yeux qu'elle avait vue si souvent. Sara arrivait même a percevoir une larme rouler sur sa joue, en fait il avait l'ai triste et malheureux. Il était en train de lire un lettre qu'elle ignorait la provenance, elle se dit qu'elle aurait du appeller avant de faire irruption comme sa dans son bureau, non Sar ressaisit toi se dit-elle, tu doit y aller sinon tu va avoir ça sur la conciance pour le reste de tes jours. Ne sachant que faire elle écoutit son coeur, se demanda même comment Grissom faisait pour ne pas la voir vue le bruit que faissait son coeur dans sa poitrine, elle s'assit sur la chaise, la même que la fois ou elle lui avait avouer qu'il étais plus qu'un patron pour elle. Il ne bougeas pas d'un pouce lorsqu'elle s'assit c'étais comme si elle étais invisible. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue et a présent ses mains tremblait. Sara ne dit pas un mot et lorsqu'elle vit que grissom embrassait la lettre et la rangea comme si c'étais la prunelle de ses yeux, elle sut, elle sut que c'étais la lettre qu'elle lui avait laisser avent son départ. Elle se sentait afreusement coupable d'avoir agit ainsi avec lui, partir comme sa sans explication. Elle attendit, elle n'allait pas s'enfuir comme les autres fois, elle n'allait pas faire comme la fois ou elle avait inviter Grissom a souper et qu'elle avait disparue. Lorsque Grissom eu finit de déposer la lettre délicatement dans son tiroir, il leva les yeux et c'est a ce moment qu'un sourire s'aficha sur son visage et que cette lueur tant rechercher apparut dans ses yeux. Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité a Sara leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils Passèrent un bon moment a se regarder ainsi, il se parlait avec leurs regard. Puis Grissom déglutie et parla  
- Sara, tu m'a tellement manquer, je t'aime Sara, je croyait t'avoir perdu a jamais comme cette journée ou je t'ai trouver dans le désert. Pourquoi est tu partit, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal.  
Un long silence suivit. Puis,Sara qui avait toujours eu de la difficulté avec les relation interpersonnel, se leva. Grissom fit de même et avant même qu'elle ait pu faire ou dire quoi que se soit il la pris dans ses bras et l'étreignit, tellement fort qu'elle arreta de respirer pendant un instant. Lorsqu'elle pu enfin respirer elle se sentit si heureuse qu'elle pris les main de Grissom, très délicatement comme si c'étais des pétale de rose, et les serra très fort. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus du visage de Grissom, elle pouvait apercevoir ses magnifique yeux bleu qui rappelait la mer. Elle sentit ses main chaude glisser sur sa taille fine et se loger sur ses hanches. Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'elle sentai son souffle. Elle s'approcha encore plus et avant même qu'elle tente quelque chose, il l'embrassa et elle l'embrassa ce fut ce jeux pendant plus de 15 minutes...enfin jusqu'à ce que Greg arrive et tousse pour les ramener a la réalité. Sara se dégagea aussitot de l'étreinte de Grissom et s'assit sur la chaise ou elle se trouvait quelque minutes auparavant.

-eum...désoler de vous intérrompre mais..., fit-il d'une voix embarrasser, je vien d'être appeler sur les lieux d'un crime et je n'ai pas de voiture pour m'y rendre alors j'ai penser que...  
Il n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase Grissom le coupa  
-Prend ma voiture, je te la prete maintenant dépêche toi si tu ne vuet pas arriver en retard.  
-Merci patron, fit-il, puis il se retourna vers sara et commença a parler avec elle.  
-Um Um, Dit Grissom en toussautant.  
Greg compris qu'il aurait mieux fait de dégager avant que Grissom le truicide. La porte se referma et un silence de mort règna. Sara aurait voulut encore embrasser Grissom et peut-être même plus, mais elle lui devait plusieurs explication. Comme pour se redonner de la force, elle pris la main de Grissom et se lança.  
- Depuis que j'ai été enlever par cette tueuse en série, j'ai changer griss, je ne sait plus qui je suis, comment je doit réagir, qui être. En gros je suis confuse, on dirait que la mort s'acharne sur moi. On dirait que je n'ai jamais connu le monde extérieur, tout ce que je connait c'est le labo, et toi. J'avait besoin de faire le point sur tout ces sujets et même plus. Notre histoire étais-elle possible, oui, je l'ai réaliser mais avec beaucoup de sacrifice. J'avais peur d'exploser devant toi, de faire un burn out de la vie, de ne plus savoir comment vivre, comment aimer, comment respirer. Je suis retourner chez moi et j'ai essayer de vivre la vie d'une femme normal, qui ne sait pas fait enlever par un tueur en série, qui n'est pas amoureuse de son patron. Et qui a vécu une enfance normal. J'ai réaliser que cette vie n'étais pas la mienne, j'étais Sara Sidle la fille qui est amoureuse de son patron, qui a été enlever par une tueuse en série et qui a eu une enfance malheureuse. Oui, je suis celle la et j'avais besoin de la retrouver. Sinon j'aurait exploser et dit ou fait du mal a mes proches ou même a toi.  
Pendant son récit elle sentait de chaudes larmes lui couler sur le joue, elle se trouvait si stupide d'avoir agit ainsi.  
elle continua donc son récit  
- Grissom je me trouve tellement stupide, comme ai-je pu agir ainsi, comment ai-je pu penser que tu ne m'aimait pas , que j'étais malheureuse alors que j'avait tout ce dont je rêvait, un petit copain fantastique, un bon boulot, et une santé magnifique. elle marqua une pause et reprit tout en serrant de plus en plus la main de Grissom. Tu te souvient de la nuit après que tu m'ait demander de t'épouser?

Un retour innattendu

Comment aurait-il pu oublier cette nuit, il avait bosser ensemble toute la nuit et ensuite avait déjeuner chez lui.

Il venait de rentrée dans la maison mains dan la main lorsque Sara pris la parole.

- Sa ne t'ennuis pas si je vais prendre une douche, la nuit à été longue et je sens que je vais rester ici encore un moment.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pendant ce temps.

Sara étais rentrée dans la douche et avait réaliser a quel point elle étais heureuse. Pendant ce temps, Grissom préparai le repas. Il lui avait pris l'envie d'aller rejoindre Sara sous la douche, mais une phrase lui revenait constamment en tête Je crois que je vais rester ici un moment.

- GRISSOM! , Appela Sara.

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, se doutant du pire.

-oui? dit-il avec un légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- a tu quelque chose que je pourrait mettre après ma douche, demanda t-elle

-euh...fut-il, je pourrais te passer un pantalon de jogging...

-et je mettrai ma camisole, merci!-hurla t-elle de manière a ce qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Il déposa le pantalon dans la salle de bain et finit le déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle enfila ses vêtement, arriva dans la cuisine et vu qu'il avait préparer des crêpes et une salade de fruits.

-Waw! tu est magnifique. S'exclama t-il

Sara avait rougis à cette remarque. Vraiment elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait être magnifique, ses cheveux commençaient à boucler, et elle était en pantalon de jogging trop grand pour elle. Elle s'assit a table et ils commentaire a parler de tout et de rien.

-Voudrait tu venir habiter chez moi, demanda t-il a l'improvise.

Sara s'étouffa de surprise, elle espérait tant qu'il lui pose cette question mais voila, elle avait été surprise et s'étais étouffer.

-oui, répondas t-elle lorsqu'elle retrouvit la capacité de parler

Après leur déjeuner, fatiguer ils étais aller se coucher dans le lit de grissom, Sara s'étais installer aux coté de ce dernière qui avait aussitôt commencer à l'embrasser partout. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, elle s'était mise à faire de même et le reste avait suivi sans trop de problème...

Revenant sur terre, il vit que cela faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il pensait, Sara s'étais assise à coté de lui et attendais une réponse.

-Oui je m'en souvient finit-il par déglutir

-Et bien quelques jours après, je suis partie et eum, elle s'arrêta, un léger tremblement dans sa voix l'empêchais de continuer.

Elle se ressaisit et finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Promet moi que ce que je vais te dire ne changeras rien entre nous deux, dit elle en lui serrant de plus en plus fort la main, tellement qu'il ne sentait plus son sang passer, mais sa lui étais égal, il ne voulais pas la perdre encore une fois. Il craignait le pire, l'avait-elle tromper? Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu réfléchir au pire, il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis il eu un long silence. Sara s'entama dans un discours interminable.

- (...) et depuis quelque temps j'avais arrêter de prendre la...

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de continuer son récit, Grissom la coupa.

-TU EST ENCEINTE! s'exclama t-il

Sara avait cru percevoir de la joie dans cette exclamation, mais connaissant Grissom depuis 8 ans, elle se doutait que ce soit de la joie. C'est donc d'une voix peu assuré qu'elle lui répondit

-oui, je suis enceinte...

Elle baissa les yeux honteux. Connaissant Gil, elle étais sur de sa réaction, il partirait et couperait tout les liens avec elle. Sara avait anticipé sa réaction de nombreuses fois. C'est alors qu'à la grande surprise de Sara, il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Pendant un instant, elle pensa qu'il allait la frapper, mais après tout, ce n'était pas seulement sa faute. Grissom tendit un bras, puis l'autre et les entoura autour des hanches de Sara. Puis il se pencha et embrassa le ventre de Sara, qui avait doublé de volume depuis leur dernière rencontre. Sara trouva refuge dans son cou et se mit a pleurer, de joie.

- Pendant ma grossesse, je ne vais pas travailler, un long silence suivit, et aussi après, je ne travaillerai pas, je veut donner a notre enfant l'enfance que je n'ai jamais, elle déglutie et il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, que je n'ai jamais eu, fini t-elle par dire.

Grissom est demandé dans la salle de repos, Grissom salle de repos

C'était l'inter comme. Grissom regarda Sara, puis l'inter comme et encore Sara.

- Sara tu vas venir avec moi, je veux leur annoncer la nouvelle, et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent main dans la main, vers la salle de repos.


End file.
